


chion-diù.

by mtszkrv



Series: The King's Game [6]
Category: The Imitation Game (2014), The King's Speech (2010)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtszkrv/pseuds/mtszkrv
Summary: Хуже всего не ненависть и не презрение, - думает Альберт, доставая из внутреннего кармана пиджака помятую пачку Dunhill, - хуже всего безразличие.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на заявку с феста: "5.3. Кроссовер "Игры в имитацию" и "Король говорит" (у фильмов одни временные рамки) - Стюарт Мензис (Марк Стронг)/Георг VI (Колин Фёрт), King and Spymaster".  
> да, написано давно, а опубликовано только сейчас. каюсь.

Хуже всего не ненависть и не презрение, - думает Альберт, доставая из внутреннего кармана пиджака помятую пачку Dunhill, - хуже всего безразличие.  
Когда ты целуешь его, ласкаешь холодными пальцами его скулы и подбородок, обводишь линию челюсти, прикасаешься ко лбу, ресницам, линии роста волос, к позвонкам, к ключицам и ямочке между ними, когда ведешь языком влажную дорожку по его груди, когда целуешь и ласкаешь его, но не чувствуешь ответа, не чувствуешь отдачи.  
Когда огонь внутри тебя грозится сжечь тебя полностью, дотла; когда выкуренные тобой сигареты отравляют легкие - и хочется выкашлять, выблевать, выпустить из себя всю эту чертову блажь вместе с дымом.  
Хочется вернуться к семье, снова лечь в одну постель с женой и не бояться ее целовать, потому что вдруг на тебе остался запах его парфюма, вдруг ты перепутал свой галстук с его, вдруг твое сознание осталось где-то там, в крохотной двухокомнатной квартирке около Риджентс-парка, где ты целовал его всего, где ты смотрел на него, такого открытого и раскрепощенного, такого порочного, такого прекрасного в своей порочной невинности, потому что вдруг ты не можешь лежать в постели с женой, не вспоминая о нем. Хочется снова рассказывать дочкам сказки, не боясь, что они перестанут воспринимать тебя как отца, а старшенькая, обращаясь к младшей, скажет - ну же, помнишь, как я тебя учила, книксен: Ваше величество, сэр. 

Хуже всего не ненависть и не презрение, хуже всего безразличие, от которого огонь внутри тухнет, а уже сгоревшие ветки превращаются в остывшие угли - в постопенно затлевающее пепелище. Хуже всего, когда он отводит глаза в момент наивысшего наслаждения, когда просит брать его спины - не для остроты ощущений, а чтобы король не видел отчаяния, боли, ненависти в его глазах, чтобы можно было представить кого-то другого и довести себя до пика рукой, чтобы можно было не дергаться каждый раз, когда твой король целует, кусает, лижет у тебя за ухом, когда твой король стонет твое имя, но он кажется чужым, которое нельзя упоминать в постели под страхом смертной казни. 

Альберрт клянет себя на чем свет стоял. Как он мог не замечать ужимок Стюарта, как мог не замечать слезинок в уголках его глаз, как мог не замечать досады и обещания отмостить за причиненную боль в его глазах, как мог не замечать, что, прежде, чем сорваться в пропасть наслаждения, он закрывает глаза, представляя когото другого, и доводит до самого пика себя сам, рукой и никак иначе, что не позволяет Альберту ставить метки - этот загривок мой, третий позвонок тоже, весь этот чертов Стюарт с его туго завязанными галстуками и блядскими глазами - мой. 

Альберт выпускает изо рта несколько колечек дыма. Альберт снова курит.  
Когда он умрет, это будет избавлением.


End file.
